Doug Bowman
Doug Bowman (剛元 亘 Gōmoto Wataru) is a supporting character in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Doug is a newspaper reporter filling in on the incident. Appearance Doug Bowman appears as a burly, tan-skinned man, possessing brown eyes and spiked black hair. He wears a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Background Not much is known about Doug Bowman prior to the game's events. However, Doug has been investigating about the suspicious activities within the Memorial Hospital for quite some time. His biography in-game states that as a newspaper reporter, Doug has a strong sense of justice and is open-laced and straight-forward, but he is uncertain of what to do when faced with multiple dead end situations. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' While wandering around the hospital, Alyssa Hale first encounters Doug looking at a desk in the back office. Upon approaching him, startled, Doug immediately thinks that Alyssa is a zombie, before quickly realizing that she isn't. Assuring to her that he's not going to harm her before introducing himself, Doug tells Alyssa that he's going to "poke around a bit more" within the hospital, as he claims that there is a big story within, just before he leaves the room to continue investigating. Eventually, after meeting Shannon in the second floor, Alyssa will find Doug in the main office in the first floor, where he declares that he's heading towards the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, which is right next to the hospital. He then asks Alyssa if she wants to come along with him. This decision will affect Doug's fate in Chapter 3. Fate Game *If Alyssa decides to not go with Doug at the end of Chapter 2, he will tell Alyssa to take care of herself and leaves the hospital. Later, in Chapter 3, after going up the stairs to the first floor and entering the door on the left, Alyssa will find Doug examining a bookcase, and, upon approaching him, he will warn Alyssa of "a man covered with blood carrying a big hatchet" who suddenly attacked him. Later on, before entering the graveyard, the player will find Doug in the crematorium. **If the player is Alyssa, Doug will tell her about what he discovered about George. While Alyssa ponders over the name, Doug declares that he's getting out of the lab, and asks her if she wants to come with him. ***If Alyssa agrees, she will escape the lab with Doug immediately while wondering if it is a good idea, resulting in Ending C. ***If Alyssa disagrees, Doug will tell Alyssa to be careful, and, should the player leave the crematorium and return, he will leave the lab. **However, if the player is Bates, he will tell Doug to get the hell out of the lab; in disbelief, Doug promptly follows his advice. *However, if Alyssa decides to go with Doug at the end of Chapter 2, he will tell Alyssa to come over to the lab when she is ready and leaves the hospital. Later, in Chapter 3, after going up the stairs to the first floor and entering the door on the left, Alyssa will find Doug sealed inside an aquarium, dead, having been cut in half by something or someone. Drama CD In the Drama CD, Doug is killed by George Maxwell. Gallery Doug.jpg|In-game appearance. Bowman, Doug Bowman, Doug Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased